Red Horizons
by IhasToast
Summary: Teenager Rufus Shinra is afflicted with Geostigma, along with some of his class mates and must find a cure.


"It's late; I'm guessing you couldn't sleep…again. It's okay though, if you had another nightmare remember that that's all it was. Just another bad dream. The memories of that nightmare will fade and I'll bet that by tomorrow morning you won't even remember it." Said his mother. "I don't want you to fear anything, not a nightmare, nor a monster." She brushed back his hair and kissed his head. "Sleep well."

"I don't fear anything." He answered, half asleep.

"What?" Asked Kai. "Wake up, Rufus."

After a moment of silence he opened his eyes.

"I am awake." He mumbled. "How late is it?" Rufus looked up at the clear sky.

"Five till ten." Kai answered. I never thought you would fall asleep stargazing. Well, I never thought you would stargaze at all."

"I don't usually." Rufus confessed. "But now I have to be somewhere, let's go.

Kai sat up and looked over at Rufus.

"Where do you have to be? Must be with Reno huh? And the rest of the gang."

He gave her an almost worried glance.

"No, I have to be home." He paused. "My father worries." It sounded like he was mocking his father. "Let's go."

Kai looked at the sky and all of a sudden began to look very sad.

"Can we stay for a little while longer?" Kai asked. "We've only been out for a little while…do you have an appointment with him or something? Because if you do then I'll let you drop me off without a word, but if is just your-" Rufus cut her off.

"We can stay, there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

Kai sat back and gazed at the sky, then glanced at Rufus. "Rufus," Kai paused, "I was wondering if we could come back every Saturday just like this, and gaze at the stars?" Kai looked toward Rufus waiting for him to answer.

"It's a promise." He said out of the silence, and then looked over at her with a smile. "Are you okay with a promise?"

Kai stared at him. "Yeah," Kai began. "But only if you can keep it.

Rufus walked through the door, exhausted.

"I'm home." He announced to the air. The phone was ringing once he got to the kitchen. "Hello," Rufus answered. "Is that you dad?" There was a long silence before anyone answered.

"Hey, no it's Reno, so boss man…." Reno paused. "Um, I called because I can't make it tonight."

"And why not?" Rufus asked. "You said you'd come and now I'm holding you to your word." The phone went silent for a moment.

"Um, I really can't make it." Reno protested. "I'm watching my little bro."

"Then bring him." Rufus answered through gritted teeth. "This is the end of the discussion, goodbye, Reno. I expect you to be here in an hour." Rufus hung up the phone then sighed heavily.

Later there was a loud knock at the door. Rufus looked at his watch; it was three in the morning.

"Hey, it's me, Reno. Lemme in." Rufus opened the door and glared at him.

"I said be here in an hour." Rufus continued angrily, "It's been three hours. Do you see the problem?"

"Um, you have high hopes for me?" Reno wondered. "Because if I were you I'd have high hopes for me…I guess?"

"Who are you?" Asked a small child who stood by Reno's side.

"I'm Rufus." Rufus answered. "And who are you?"

Reno looked at his brother, waiting for him to answer.

"Axel, my name is Axel." Axel replied. "I think Rufus is a stupid name, who gave it to you?"

Rufus was walking to the kitchen, he didn't answer. It looked like he was deep in thought, quietly mumbling to himself.

"I asked you a question." Axel said. Rufus was torn away from his thoughts.

"Oh, my mother did." Rufus murmured. "Where are the others?"

Reno looked as though he forgot.

"Rude is busy with Tifa, trying to get her attention," Reno continued. "And Laney's sick, and I have no clue what Tseng is doing."

Rufus sat down on the couch, beginning to look annoyed.

"Reno, take your little brother and go home." Rufus said. "What's the point of having you here if no one else is going to show?"

Reno stood still for a moment, and then nodded. As he walked out the door he glanced over his shoulder to see if Rufus had moved, but all he saw was Rufus staring at the blank television screen. Rufus heard the door shut behind him, he glanced to see if Reno was gone. He was.

Suddenly there was a knock; he glanced behind him as the knocking continued. He stood up and walked toward the door to open it.

"Hello." Rufus answered the door. "Kai, what're you doing here?" There was a moment of silence.

"I came because my parents weren't home." She said, her pale green eyes peered into his. "I don't like being alone in my house."

Rufus gestured to the living room. As Kai walked in she looked around.

"Your dad's not here?" Asked Kai. "I thought you came home because your dad would worry." Rufus walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I thought he would." He continued. "It's just a late night."

Kai glanced around, she looked like she had something on her mind, but she kept quiet. Rufus sat, waiting for her to speak.

"Rufus," Kai began. "Why do you feel like you have to keep secrets from me?"

He looked at her with a strange look.

"I don't." Kai glared at him.

"I saw Reno leave." Kai murmured. "Why was he here?" Rufus walked toward her.

"I forgot made plans." He answered. "I'm sorry." Kai's anger slipped away, she looked past Rufus and she began to look worried.

"Oh no!" Kai yelled. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I have to go, it's like four. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. "Bye Rufus!" She called over her shoulder.

"I'll see you." He called back.


End file.
